Harry Potter et le pouvoir ancestral
by Skullkidwil
Summary: Harry Potter se découvre une nouvelle puissance à la mort de son parrain. Est-elle Maléfique ou non ? Les personnage Séléna Grindewald et Stéphanie Dumbledore m'appartient !
1. Chapter 1

Un garçon se réveilla d'un cauchemar en sueur. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux vert émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Harry Potter revoyait en cauchemar, la mort de son parrain au ministère de la magie en tombant à travers le voile. Il se leva pour faire son entraînement quotidien physique et magique. Il avait reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore et du ministère pour pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de l'école mais uniquement dans sa chambre. Pour les exercices physiques, il allait tout simplement courir dehors. Quand il fut revenu dans sa chambre, il trouva quatre hiboux qui l'attendaient. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ceux de ses meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger car il savait déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire dans ces lettres. Celle de Dumbledore, il la brûla aussitôt qui reconnut son écriture. Il ouvrit la quatrième et sourit en lisant la lettre. Harry avait fait connaissance d'une fille qui était à Serpentard, à la fin de sa cinquième année, quelques jours après la mort de Sirius. Séléna lui envoyait des techniques de méditation depuis le début de l'été à la demande de Harry. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry remarquait une puissance grandir en lui et voulait la maîtriser pour se venger.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry fut surpris en voyant que juste Séléna avaient envoyé un hibou avec un cadeau d'anniversaire. La lettre disait juste que comme ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, elle ne savait pas trop quoi offrir et elle espérait que son cadeau lui ferait plaisir. Il ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un livre sur la méditation extrême et une amulette qui représentait un lion qui avait une émeraude dans la gueule. Au moment où il mit l'amulette autour de son cou, quatre sorciers apparurent dans sa chambre. Harry avait développé ses réflexes pendant son entraînement, il envoya les sorciers qui se trouvaient devant lui valser contre le mur. Seulement deux d'entre eux ne bougèrent pas.

- Bonjour, Harry, dit simplement Dumbledore surpris de ce reflexe.  
- Bonjour Remus, professeur Rogue, Tonks.

Harry fit alors juste un signe de tête à Dumbledore.  
Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit en ignorant complètement la présence de son directeur d'école, mais parla avec Remus Lupin et Tonks.

- Comment ça va Remus ? demanda Harry.  
- Bien et joyeux anniversaire Harry.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais nous devons retourner au QG, déclara Rogue.  
- Et tu es obligé de venir, l'avertit Tonks.

Harry alla faire sa valise et rejoignit les autres sorciers. Ils transplanèrent vers le Square Grimmaurd. À peine arrivé, il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre du fond au troisième étage. Dumbledore décida de cacher la présence de Harry au QG à la famille Weasley au vu de son comportement.

Quelques heures plus tard, les Weasley arrivèrent au QG et saluèrent les membres présents. Dumbledore leur annonça que le troisième étage était interdit à tous sauf à lui-même, Remus et Rogue. En attendant le repas que Madame Weasley était allé préparer, Ron et Hermione décidèrent d'aller parler de leur inquiétude pour Harry à Remus.

- Bonjour Ron et Hermione, les salua Remus.  
- Bonjour, professeur. Nous voulions vous parler de Harry… commença Hermione. Nous sommes très inquiets pour lui depuis la mort de Sirius.  
- Il ne répond même pas à nos lettres, ajouta Ron.  
- Il va très bien, Dumbledore et Severus sont allés le voir tout à l'heure et il va très bien, il est juste trop occupé pour répondre à nos lettres.

Madame Weasley les appela pour venir manger et ils se rendirent tous dans la salle à manger. Pendant le repas, tout le monde parla de tout et de rien mais ils furent interrompus par une chouette qui entra dans la pièce et alla se percher au milieu de la table.

- Hey, c'est une lettre pour Harry ! dit Hermione après avoir lu le nom sur l'enveloppe.  
- Il doit y avoir une erreur car Harry n'est… commença Madame Weasley, mais elle fut interrompue par Harry qui rentra dans la pièce.

La chouette alla directement vers Harry quand elle le reconnut et poussa des cris pour montrer qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir. Harry prit l'enveloppe et donna des bonbons à l'animal qui repartit tout heureux. Harry regarda la lettre avec un grand sourire. Un grand sourire qui disparut aussi vite en remarquant qui était dans la pièce. Il fit un signe de tête à tout le monde et repartit. Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Dumbledore qui était mal à l'aise.

- Je crois qu'on vous doit quelques explications, déclara Dumbledore.  
- Pas juste quelques, je crois, Albus, ajouta Remus.  
- Nous sommes allés chercher Harry ce matin, mais quand on a vu son état, on a décidé de cacher sa présence, pour votre sécurité, dit Dumbledore.  
- On ne pourra répondre à aucune de vos questions, pas avant les réunions de l'ordre, dit Severus.  
Ce qui fit comprendre à tous que les enfants ne devaient pas savoir.

Pendant ce temps au troisième étage.

Harry était assis à un bureau en train de lire la lettre de Séléna. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir dans le train. Qu'elle avait plein de choses à lui dire, mais qu'elle préférait le faire en vrai que de le faire par écrit. Harry répondit à la lettre en disant qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup son cadeau et que lui aussi avait hâte de la revoir.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent au troisième étage pour convaincre Harry de leur parler, mais ils se retrouvèrent bloqués par un mur transparent avec une petite couleur vert émeraude. Ils commencèrent à cogner sur le mur et Harry arriva devant eux avec un regard sombre et une expression sans émotion. Ron, Hermione et Ginny eurent un frisson en regardant Harry.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Ron.  
- D'après toi, Ron ! répondit Harry avec froideur.  
- On veut juste parler tu sais, tu peux nous laisser rentrer ? demanda Hermione.  
- Moi je ne veux pas vous parler ! répondit Harry avec un ton très sec, digne de Severus Rogue.  
- Mais pourquoi tu nous fais ça Harry ? demanda Ginny.  
- Oh vous le savez très bien ! dit Harry avec un clin d'œil et un regard moqueur.  
- Kreattur ! cria le jeune Potter. Raccompagne ces trois-là au salon.

Et il repartit dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Ron, Hermione et Ginny virent Kreattur claquer des doigts et se retrouvèrent au salon du premier étage. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon furent surprises de leur arrivée et leur demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour transplaner. Ils expliquèrent ce qui venait de se passer et décidèrent de s'installer pour discuter avec les autres. Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce avec une fille qui lui ressemblait un peu.

- Voici, Stéphanie Dumbledore, ma petite-fille. Elle va rentrer à Poudlard cette année et elle vient de Beauxbâtons.  
Elle alla parler à Ron, Hermione et Ginny et fit connaissance avec eux. Quand vint le moment de se coucher, les quatre jeunes s'appréciaient beaucoup.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, Ginny se leva à l'aurore et décida d'aller déjeuner seule. Mais elle découvrit que Harry était en train de déjeuner, habillé en tenue sportive moldue qui était trempée de sueur. Elle décida de profiter du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour parler.

- Bonjour, Harry, déclara Ginny à son arrivée dans la cuisine.  
- Jour', répondit-il.  
- Tu t'entraînes ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je fais juste du jogging, pour être en forme, répondit Harry avec comme toujours son regard sombre.  
- De qui viennent les lettres que tu reçois ? Tout le monde trouve ça étrange que tu répondes à toutes ces lettres mais jamais aux nôtres, demanda Ginny avec une voix triste.  
- Elles viennent de Séléna, la fille de cinquième année de Serpentard. Elle au moins ne… commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une claque de Ginny en colère.  
- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Après toutes ces années ! cria Ginny en colère.  
- Je dis juste la vérité et tu le sais très bien ! cracha Harry.

Toutes les autres personnes qui vivaient dans la maison étaient descendues paniquées à cause des cris mais furent soulagées quand ils virent que personne n'avait attaqué le QG. Les trois quarts des personnes debout remontèrent se coucher un peu et Ginny aussi car elle était trop en colère après Harry. Stéphanie décida de se présenter à Harry.

- Bonjour Harry. Mon nom est Stéphanie Dumbledore, je suis sa petite-fille, dit Stéphanie avec un grand sourire.  
- Encore une Dumbledore, dit tout simplement Harry en repartant au troisième étage.

Stéphanie monta dans la chambre des filles et trouva Ron et Hermione en train de calmer Ginny.

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny ? Je peux vous parler ? demanda Stéphanie.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.  
- J'ai eu l'autorisation de vous dire quelle est ma mission… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par Ron.

- QUOI ? TU FAIS PARTIE DE L'ORDRE ?  
- Oui, mais juste pour cette mission. Ordre de MON grand-père.  
- Et c'est quoi ta mission ? demanda Ginny.  
- De libérer Harry du pouvoir Ancestral des Potter.

- Le pouvoir Ancestral des Potter ? répéta Hermione.  
- Oui, c'est une magie héréditaire de la famille Potter, déclara Stéphanie.  
- Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur ont une magie héréditaire. Si c'est un Sang-Mêlé, la magie héréditaire est doublée en puissance et on ignore pourquoi, informa Ron.  
- Donc, Harry est plus puissant s'il utilise la vengeance des Potter. Mais pourquoi l'Ordre veut l'enlever de son emprise ? demanda Hermione.  
- Albus veut que je le sorte de l'emprise le plus vite possible pour qu'il apprenne à la maîtriser et l'utiliser contre TU-SAIS-QUI ! répondit Stéphanie.

Un « bang » venant de l'étage du dessus venait de se faire entendre et tout le monde se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, traversa le mur de couleur vert émeraude, mais avec quelques difficultés, Stéphanie le suivit sans aucun problème, mais tous les autres s'écrasèrent contre le mur. À peine arrivés au milieu de l'étage, Kreattur fut expulsé à moitié mort sur eux. Dumbledore lança un sort puissant vers le fond de l'étage, mais ce dernier fut renvoyé en une douzaine de sorts vers eux. Dumbledore les arrêta tous et baissa sa baguette. Harry arriva dans une colère noire, la main levée vers Kreattur qui était en train de s'étouffer. Stéphanie assomma Harry par derrière avec un énorme livre bleu qu'elle avait trouvé sur le plancher et il tomba inconscient et le mur se brisa en mille morceaux.

- Voilà une partie de la puissance du pouvoir Ancestral des Potter, déclara Dumbledore à tout le monde qui était rentré après que le mur soit brisé.  
- Il a fait beaucoup de dégâts, Albus. Et sans Baguette, peu de sorcier peuvent le faire, dit Severus. Faudrait le surveiller de très près à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il.  
- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Severus… dit Dumbledore en pensant.  
- Tout le monde dans sa chambre ! Stéphanie, tu t'occupes de Harry avec Severus, décida Dumbledore en partant avec tous les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Tout le monde partit dans sa chambre, mais Ron aida Stéphanie à transporter Harry jusqu'à son lit pendant que Rogue alla chercher des potions. Quand Ron partit, Stéphanie s'occupa de Harry comme d'un grand malade. Severus lui fit boire quelques potions et repartit. Stéphanie le mit en pyjama et remarqua son amulette. Elle voulut la prendre mais impossible de l'enlever. Elle commença à le surveiller en promettant de se renseigner sur cette amulette.

24 heures plus tard.

Harry se réveilla et sursauta en voyant Stéphanie dormir assise sur une chaise et la tête sur le lit. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé car la seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'était une colère noire contre Kreattur. Stéphanie se réveilla avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, mais quand elle vit que Harry était réveillé, ses yeux changèrent pour montrer tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait.

- Harry ! dit Stéphanie en sautant dans ses bras. Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir assommé… Tu étais devenu incontrôlable et c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé pour te calmer… déclara-t-elle avec un air triste. J'ai pensé que tu allais te réveiller trois ou quatre heures plus tard, mais quand j'ai vu que non, j'ai commencé à paniquer… continua-t-elle.  
- Ça va, je vais bien mais lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! dit Harry avec un ton froid. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu… commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Dumbledore.  
- Harry a raison, Stéphanie, va te reposer ! Je m'occupe de lui à présent, déclara Dumbledore.

Stéphanie sortit de la chambre de Harry avec un air triste.  
- Bon, nous pouvons parler à présent, Harry, déclara Dumbledore.  
- On verra… commença Harry en colère, mais il reçut une gifle de la part de Dumbledore.  
- Tu vas m'écouter et je ne veux pas entendre tes commentaires désagréables ! ordonna Dumbledore. Tu dois abandonner la colère qui est en toi, abandonner la haine que tu as pour Bellatrix Lestrange, abandonner toutes les émotions de ce genre pour ta réussite contre Voldemort, continua Dumbledore.  
- Au contraire vieux fou ! C'est grâce à elle que je suis aussi puissant ! répondit Harry en colère et la voix encore plus froide que d'habitude.  
- Comment tu m'as appelé, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore surpris.  
- Je vous ai appelé le vieux… commença Harry, mais s'arrêta avec de grands yeux. Au revoir, Professeur… dit Harry en levant la main vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore fut expulsé de la chambre du troisième étage et trois murs de différentes couleurs apparurent pour bloquer l'accès. Ron, qui était en chemin pour aller voir Harry, reçut son directeur d'école de plein fouet et faillit débouler dans les escaliers.

- Merci beaucoup, Ronald, dit Albus en se relevant, vous allez m'aider à traverser ce mur, continua-t-il.  
- Euh… d'accord mais comment ? demanda Ron en sortant sa baguette.  
- Fais comme moi… déclara Dumbledore.

Ils pointèrent leur baguette dans des endroits différents du premier mur et lancèrent des sorts de couleur jaune canari.  
- Étrange, il faut juste un simple mot de passe, dit Dumbledore pensif.  
- Oui mais le sort est en une langue inconnue pour tous, ajouta Ron.  
- On doit parler en Fourchelang, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut et furent surpris de voir Stéphanie avec sa baguette viser vers les murs.

- Pourquoi tu penses cela ? demanda Ron.  
- C'est simple, la seule langue qui est inconnue pour tous mais pas pour Harry, c'est bien le Fourchelang, déclara-t-elle.  
- Vu qu'il est impossible de briser le troisième mur, nous allons le laisser ainsi et redescendre en bas, déclara Dumbledore à Ron et Stéphanie.

Il raconta à tout le monde dans la maison ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans aucun changement. Le jour où les enfants Weasley, Hermione et Stéphanie devaient aller acheter leurs affaires d'école fut interrompu par un violent orage qui s'abattit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le ministère, qui pensa que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué, avaient fermé le Chemin mais après deux heures d'enquête, il découvrit que c'était un orage violent et puissant qui avait un peu de magie mais ils ignoraient de qui il venait. Quand les Weasley, Hermione et Stéphanie revinrent au Square Grimmaurd, ils furent tous bloqués par un mur transparent. De l'autre côté du mur, il y avait Harry et Dumbledore qui se battaient en duel.

- Repulso Totalus, cria Harry et tous les objets de la pièce s'envolèrent pour aller s'écraser sur le mur transparent.  
- Pas mal, Harry, tu m'as fait reculer d'un mètre, dit Dumbledore impressionné. Stupéfix, rajouta-t-il.  
- EXPELLIARMUS TOTALUS ! cria Harry de colère.  
- Non, pas ce sort, dit Stéphanie.  
- PROTECTO TOTALUS ! crièrent Dumbledore et sa petite-fille en même temps.

Le mur transparent tomba, les objets de la pièce tombèrent en mille morceaux et le bouclier de Dumbledore se fissura mais réussit à bloquer le sort de Harry. Le bouclier de Stéphanie bloqua le reste du sort de Harry qui avait contourné Dumbledore pour protéger le groupe de spectateurs.

- J'ai... réussi, dit Harry avant de perdre connaissance avec un sourire.  
- Quel imprudent, ce gamin ! dit Rogue. Et miss Dumbledore, vous avez complètement raté votre sortilège donc j'ai dû vous protéger du sort de Mr Potter, rajouta-t-il.  
- J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait déjà réussi à maîtriser ce sort alors que la moitié des Aurors est incapable de faire de même, dit Remus qui accompagnait les Weasley.  
- Oui, mais la puissance qu'il a utilisée a amplifié l'emprise du pouvoir Ancestral, déclara Dumbledore.  
- Albus, crois-tu que l'amulette qu'il a autour du coup peut être pour quelque chose dans cette emprise ? demanda Stéphanie.  
- Non, je me suis informé auprès de la personne qui l'a eu, elle n'est pas magique mais impossible de faire des tests pour en être sûr, répondit le Professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre au troisième étage. Les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations. Et rien de spécial ne se passa jusqu'au jour où il leur fallut prendre le Poudlard Express.

Au matin du 1er Septembre, tous se préparèrent pour aller prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard.  
- Il est l'heure de partir les enfants, cria Madame Weasley.  
- Où est Harry ? demande Ron.  
- Il est déjà parti avec le professeur Rogue, répondit Remus.  
Ils partirent tous pour la gare et dirent au revoir avant de monter dans le train.

Stéphanie, Ron, Hermione et Ginny retrouvèrent Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood dans un compartiment du train.

- Bonjour les amis ! dit Luna quand les autres rentrèrent dans leur compartiment.  
- Salut, Neville et Luna, désolée mais Ron et moi devons aller au compartiment des préfets, dit Hermione.  
- Neville et Luna, je vous présente Stéphanie Dumbledore, dit Ginny.  
- Bon... commença Stéphanie quand ils entendirent des voix venant du corridor.  
- Ah Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago Malefoy surpris.  
- Je prends ce compartiment avec une amie ! dit tout simplement Harry.  
- Au revoir Drago, dit une voix de fille.

Drago vit alors Neville dans le compartiment et rentra en panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ? demanda Malefoy en panique.  
- Il a été étrange tout l'été… répondit Ginny.  
- Il vient de se prendre un compartiment à lui tout seul avec Séléna Grindelwald et il a été aimable avec moi ! dit Malefoy.  
- Grindelwald ? Elle fait partie de la famille à l'ancien mage noir ? demanda Stéphanie en panique.  
- Oui, je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucun vrai ami, cria Drago avec un air victorieux.

Il repartit et quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Hermione revinrent disant que Harry les avait envoyés balader. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

Pendant ce temps :

Harry et Séléna parlèrent de tout et de rien, elle lui expliqua les fonctions de son amulette. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et jouèrent aux échecs.

- Harry… commença Séléna.  
- Oui ? demanda Harry.  
- Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'entraîner ?  
- Oui, pourquoi je dirais non à la seule amie que j'ai ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Merci beaucoup Harry, dit Séléna avec un grand sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard sans aucune nouvelle, ni de trace de Harry. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville dirent au revoir à Stéphanie qui devaient partir avec les premières années. Ils arrivèrent à la table des Gryffondor et encore aucune trace de Harry. Après, la répartition de Stéphanie à Gryffondor, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son traditionnel discours :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, nouveaux et anciens étudiants, pour une nouvelle année, déclara Dumbledore. Les règlements n'ont pas changé, ils seront affichés sur la porte de M. Rusard, juste à côté de la liste des objets interdits, de 2000 objets. Comme chaque année, depuis six ans maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Vinquiel qui vient de l'école Durmstrang, continua Dumbledore. Ce soir, un problème m'a été annoncé. Il y a six ans, un élève a menacé le Choixpeau pour pouvoir aller dans la maison qu'il voulait. Comme c'est inscrit dans les règlements, l'élève en question doit repasser sous le Choixpeau pour être envoyé dans sa bonne maison. Je demande que Harry Potter vienne repasser sous le Choixpeau, déclara Dumbledore.

Harry rentra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Le Professeur McGonagall remit le Choixpeau avec un air de dégoût sur son visage. Le Choixpeau cria Serpentard. Harry eut un sourire victorieux sur le visage et se leva et partit vers la table des Serpentard dont la moitié l'acclamait.

- Je vous souhaite bonne appétit ! dit Dumbledore avec un regard triste.

Toute l'école commença à manger mais dans le plus grand silence en regardant Potter s'amuser chez les Serpentard. Et cinq personnes en particulier qui regardaient Harry avec inquiétude. Harry ne leur lança même pas un regard.

- Bon, maintenant que vous avez le ventre plein, je vous dis bonne nuit. Les préfets raccompagneront les première année à leur dortoir, déclara Dumbledore après le dessert.

Harry partit avec Séléna de la Grande Salle sous le regard attristé du groupe de Gryffondor et du directeur. Stéphanie voulut parler avec son grand-père mais il lui dit d'attendre le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Révélation et Allié

**Réponse Review ! **

**Black Jo** : Je ne sais pas pour quoi que tes reviews on pas apparut tout suite. Je tien a te remercier de lire ma fic et de me laisse des reviews :- ) j'ai voulu comme laisser des mystères et les dévoiler pour les prochains chapitre mais vue que sa pas trop l'aire de marcher, je vais les révéler pour la plupart dans ce chapitre. J'avoue que je suis encore un simple débutant mais je vais essayer de mon mieux que les prochains chapitres ne soient pas comme le premier.

**Gb88** : tout va s'arranger dans les prochain chapitre et merci de lire ma fic : - )

Correction d'erreur remarquée dans le dernier chapitre !  
- Dans la partie où Dumbledore se fait expulser de la chambre de Harry au Square Grimmaurd, trois murs apparaissent. Au début quand je l'ai écrit, j'avais mis trois murs avec trois matières différentes pour chacun des murs. J'ai décidé de changer pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul mur. Donc dans le chapitre normalement, c'est un mur qui bloque le passage et une solution.

-

Le lendemain matin, Stéphanie et les autres décidèrent d'aller voir le directeur pour avoir des réponses sur ce changement de Harry.  
- Albus, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Harry ? demanda Stéphanie.  
- Je crois qu'il a découvert la vérité sur vous, répondit Dumbledore tristement.  
- Qu'on se faisait payer au début de notre scolarité ici pour être ses amis ? demanda Ron.  
- Oui... répondit Dumbledore.  
- QUOI ?! cria une voix des escaliers.  
Le professeur Rogue entra dans le bureau du directeur avec un regard noir.  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez payé Granger et Weasley pour qu'ils soient amis avec Potter ! cria Rogue avec colère.  
- Severus, laissez-moi vous expliquer, commença Dumbledore.  
- Je refuse d'entendre votre explication à la noix ! Vous avez vraiment trahi Potter et je comprends son comportement, accusa Severus.  
- Et laissez-moi deviner, vous voulez utiliser le rituel de transfert sur Potter pour récupérer le pouvoir des Potter et vaincre vous-même Vous-Savez-Qui pour récolter toute la gloire ! continua Rogue.

Rogue sortit du bureau sans attendre la réponse pour aller en cours et Dumbledore renvoyant le groupe de Gryffondor en cours. Par malchance, leur premier cours était Potions. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, Harry leur lança un regard de dégoût et se concentra sur Rogue qui commençait à parler.  
- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Potions de sixième année. Cela m'étonne de vous voir aussi nombreux dans ma salle de cours (six Gryffondor, six Serpentard, trois Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle), vu que les trois quarts des élèves présents sont juste des incompétents, annonça Rogue avec mépris.  
Rogue fit apparaître les instructions de la potion de délivrance au tableau et passa dans les rangs. Hermione fit équipe avec Stéphanie, Ron avec Dean, Harry et Séléna ensemble, Drago avec Parkinson. Rogue critiqua tous les Gryffondor en particulier Ron, Hermione, et Stéphanie. Il ne dit aucune insulte contre Harry et le félicita même pour sa potion même s'il avait encore des progrès à faire. Quand la cloche sonna pour marquer la fin du double cours de Potions, seules Hermione et Stéphanie avaient réussi la potion mais Rogue l'ignora complètement.

Ron attendit dehors dans le couloir pour retenir Harry pour pouvoir lui parler.  
- Harry, on doit parler, ce soir ! dit Ron.  
- Parfait, je vais mettre tout au clair avec vous, répondit Potter avec colère. On se rejoint à la Salle sur Demande, ajouta-il.  
- D'accord, répondit Ron avec un regard triste.  
Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Quand arriva l'heure du couvre-feu, Harry décida d'aller à la Salle sur Demande avec Séléna.  
Ils durent attendre une heure avant que Ron, Hermione et Stéphanie arrivent.  
- Vous êtes en retard ! dit Séléna avec un ton froid.  
- Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on est là et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione brusquement.  
- Elle est là pour la même raison que la présence de Dumbledore ! dit Harry avec colère.  
Ils s'installèrent tous sur des divans opposés, un rouge pour les Gryffondor et un vert pour les Serpentard.  
- Harry, tu devrais commencer ! Vu que nous on a rien fait ! dit Hermione en mentant.  
- Je sais que Dumbledore vous paye pour être mes amis depuis votre première année ! dit brusquement Harry.  
Harry expliqua qu'il avait surpris Ron et Hermione avec le directeur qui leur donnait chacun un sac de gallions.

[FLASH BACK]  
Harry qui venait de finir son épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal (DCFM) chercha Ron et Hermione car eux étaient passés avant. (Les épreuves se passaient un à fois) Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour les repérer. Il les trouva dans une salle de classe désaffectée avec le professeur Dumbledore, au quatrième étage. Harry se rendit à la classe en question mais ne rentra pas et regarda ce qui se passait par la porte entrouverte.  
- Tenez, votre sac de gallions quotidien et un surplus, vu que Harry vous a traînés au ministère avec lui, dit Dumbledore.  
- Merci professeur. J'ai remarqué que chaque année on a un surplus, depuis la première année à cause de Potter qui se met dans le trouble ! dit Ron en riant.  
- Oui, avec ces 10 000 gallions par an, bientôt on n'aura même pas besoin de trouver un travail, dit Hermione en rigolant aussi.  
Harry partit en courant, peu importe où, il voulait s'éloigner de eux, de ceux qui avaient joué avec lui. Harry se retrouva dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais exploré. Il rentra dans une salle et trouva un petit salon où qu'il décida de se défouler. Quand il fut épuisé, la porte s'ouvrit sur une fille, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus. Elle portait les couleurs de Serpentard.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise de sa présence.  
- Je suis venu me défouler ici car le grand Harry Potter n'a plus d'amis, répondit Potter toujours en colère.  
- Alors tu es comme moi, pas d'amis, répondit aussi la jeune fille.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Harry curieux.  
- À cause de mon nom, je m'appelle Séléna Grindelwald.  
- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une Grindelwald à Poudlard, dit Harry surpris. Mais je n'ai pas peur de ton nom, Séléna, on pourrait même devenir amis ? ajouta Harry.  
- D'accord, répondit Séléna avec un grand sourire.  
Et depuis ce jour, ils furent amis.  
[FIN FLASH BACK]

Séléna pleura car elle n'avait jamais su la vraie raison, elle trouvait ça vraiment triste pour Harry, et Ron et Hermione se sentirent mal. Pendant que Harry consolait Séléna, Stéphanie réfléchit. Puis, elle leva la tête et posa d'autres questions.  
- Quand as-tu commencé à sentir le pouvoir des Potter apparaître ? demanda Stéphanie déterminée.  
- Depuis la mort de Sirius, dit simplement Harry.  
- Et son collier l'aide à canaliser sa puissance car elle n'était pas contrôlable avant ! ajouta Séléna en colère.  
Séléna traîna Harry avec elle et l'obligea à arrêter la série de questions. Harry la suivit en lançant des regards noirs aux Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour aller se coucher mais Stéphanie décida d'aller voir son grand-père pour lui faire part de ses découvertes. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle s'ouvrit sans qu'elle demande le mot de passe. Stéphanie frappa à la porte du bureau et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Dumbledore était là, assis à son bureau.  
- Je t'attendais, Stéphanie, dit Albus avec un sourire.  
- J'ai découvert des informations sur le pouvoir des Potter, dit Stéphanie.  
- Dans ce cas, raconte-moi cela ! dit Albus en reprenant son sérieux.

Elle expliqua à son grand-père tout ce que Harry avait dit. Après une demi-heure sur la discussion bien détaillée, Dumbledore réfléchit avec inquiétude.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour nous qu'il porte la marque des Grindelwald, surtout si ça l'aide à gérer son pouvoir, déclara Albus.  
- Oui mais il a encore des difficultés à la contrôler malgré le collier. La preuve avec Kreattur, dit Stéphanie.  
- Et ma mission est carrément rendue impossible à accomplir vu qu'il est à Serpentard et qu'il a Grindelwald toujours avec lui, impossible à approcher, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je crois que les objectifs de ta mission vont changer, répondit Albus comme s'il avait eu une idée de génie.

Pendant ce temps.

Harry et Séléna se promenaient un peu dans les nombreux cachots avant d'aller se coucher pour faire le point sur la discussion avec les lions. Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe abandonnée et décidèrent de s'y installer pour parler.  
- Harry, pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, qu'ils étaient payés ? demanda Séléna.  
- Parce qu'au début j'essayais de ne pas y croire, mais des élèves m'ont rapporté qu'ils avaient l'air plus heureux sans moi et qu'ils parlaient dans mon dos, dit Harry.  
- Je veux que la prochaine fois, que tu me dises tout ! ordonna Séléna.  
- Oui promis, répondit Potter.  
- Et pourquoi tu es en colère contre le directeur aussi ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me répondre ! demanda Séléna.  
- Il n'a jamais confiance en moi, j'ai remarqué que le jour, depuis ma troisième année ici, je suis suivi par un professeur ou un fantôme. Il paye du monde pour qu'ils soient amis avec moi et qu'ils lui rapportent mes faits et gestes. L'année dernière, il n'a rien fait pour sauver Sirius. Je l'ai vu, dans l'ombre, qui regardait le combat.

[FLASH BACK]  
Harry et Sirius se battaient contre Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Après un court combat, ils réussirent à désarmer et assommer Malefoy. Quand ils se regardèrent pour se féliciter du regard, Harry remarqua dans le coin de la pièce, Dumbledore qui regardait le combat avec ses yeux qui donnaient l'impression de se faire fouiller l'esprit. Bellatrix attaqua Sirius avec un Stupéfix, assommé Sirius tomba dans le voile. Harry, avant qu'il parte à la poursuite de Bellatrix, remarqua que Dumbledore n'avait pas changé de place et continuait à fixer les combats. Il n'avait même pas fait quelque chose pour les aider.  
[FIN FLASH BACK]

Surprise, Séléna ne savait quoi dire. Alors après quelques secondes pour digérer tout ça, elle prit Harry dans ses bras.  
- Je ne suis pas comme tes faux amis, comme Dumbledore. Moi, contrairement à eux, je serai toujours là pour toi ! Peu importe la situation, déclara Séléna en serrant fort Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Séléna ! répondit Harry, heureux et en serrant lui aussi un peu plus Séléna.  
- Nous aussi, nous vous aiderons si vous avez des problèmes ! Dirent deux voix inconnues.

Harry et Séléna se séparèrent et sortirent leur baguette en cas de menace. Ils l'abaissèrent en découvrant que ce n'était que les Professeur Rogue et Vinquiel. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les intentions du directeur et décidèrent d'entraîner Potter à maîtriser sa magie. Rogue envoya les deux Serpentard à leurs dortoirs pour qu'ils aillent dormir.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau ennemie ?

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau ennemie ?

Le lendemain, Harry et Séléna se rendirent très tôt dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait juste les professeurs Rogue, Chourave et quelques élèves de Serdaigle. Rogue se dirigea vers ses deux étudiants de Serpentard avec son traditionnel masque sans émotion.

- Tenez-vous deux, vos horaires pour vos cours de rattrapage de Potions. Tous les jours, après le repas du soir, déclara Rogue en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux Serpentard.

- D'accord et merci beaucoup professeur ! dit Séléna avec un sourire.

- Je vous attends à l'heure pour votre cours de Potions ce matin, miss Grindelwald et Mr Potter, répondit tout simplement Rogue en partant.

Après un déjeuner bien mérité, les élèves se levèrent pour aller à leur cours. Harry et Séléna se rendirent en Potions avec quelques autres Serpentard et quelques Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor regardèrent Harry avec un regard plein de reproches de les avoir trahis. Certain Serpentard (qui n'était pas futur Mangemort) soutint Harry en insultant quelques Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron leur envoyèrent des regards de pure haine. Stéphanie, par contre, continua à être amicale avec Harry. Rogue les fit rentrer dans la salle de classe et annonça la future potion à préparer. Quand le cours fut fini, les trois quarts des élèves partirent en DCFM. Le professeur Vinquiel les fit rentrer pour commencer son cours.

- Bon matin, je suis le Professeur Vinquiel, Professeur de DCFM depuis 7 ans à l'école Durmstrang. Je suis venu à Poudlard en raison de la menace de Voldemort et à la demande de Dumbledore en personne, annonça Vinquiel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir cette année ? demanda un Serpentard.

- Quelques créatures que Vous-Savez-Qui a recrutées, quelques bases de magie noire et un commencement de maîtrise de magie sans baguette. Ainsi que les traditionnels sorts de défense qu'un sixième année doit connaître, répondit Vinquiel.

Les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle eurent un sursaut de colère et de mépris. Les Serpentard se trouvèrent vite intéressés par la matière sauf pour quelques uns. Vinquiel leur expliqua qu'ils ne devaient pas croire qu'en faisant de la magie noire, on devenait un sorcier sombre. Il annonça aussi que cette partie ne se verrait pas avant fin novembre.

Le restant de la journée passa très vite aux yeux des deux Serpentard. Quand ce fut l'heure de leur cours de rattrapage de Potions, ils se rendirent devant un tableau représentant une fée. Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques secondes après eux, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce secrète. Vinquiel était déjà là et les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bienvenue à votre premier entraînement, dit Vinquiel.

- Pour ce cours-ci, nous allons juste vous expliquer tout ce qu'on va faire et de la méditation avancée, ajouta Rogue.

- D'accord ! dirent les deux Serpentard.

Les professeurs Rogue et Vinquiel leur expliquèrent qu'ils allaient apprendre des sorts plus compliqués que le niveau de septième année, quasiment autant que ceux des Aurors. Vinquiel leur annonça qu'il connaissait l'ancien mage noir, Gellert Grindelwald et qu'il allait leur enseigner ce qu'il avait appris de lui. Rogue, lui, allait enseigner la fabrication de sortilèges.

À la fin de leur premier cours, Harry et Séléna ressortirent de la salle épuisés par ce type de méditation. Ils descendaient au cachot quand ils rencontrèrent Hermione et Ron qui faisaient une de leur ronde de préfet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ron sur un ton de reproche et de pure haine.

- On revient de notre cours de rattrapage de Potions avec le professeur Vinquiel, répondit Séléna sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi pas avec votre directeur de maison ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Il nous a dit qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à nous consacrer et que Vinquiel est autant qualifié que lui en potions, dit Harry.

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu cette discussion. Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent Stéphanie dans la Salle sur Demande. Stéphanie les salua avec un sourire.

- Hello vous deux, comment a été votre cours ? demanda Stéphanie.

- Bien, on a juste croisé Harry et Grindelwald qui venaient du deuxième étage épuisés, dit Ron.

- Oui, ils nous ont dit qui revenaient de leur cours de rattrapage de Potions, ajouta Hermione pensive.

- Cours de rattrapage ? Mais dans les cours, ils réussissent bien leur potion ? demanda Dumbledore.

- On dirait que non, dit Hermione.

- Je demanderai à Albus demain, dit Stéphanie.

- Commençons notre entraînement personnel, avant l'arrivée des autres dans une heure, dit Ron déterminé.

Du coté de Harry et Séléna !

Quand les deux Serpentard entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils remarquèrent que quelques Serpentard avaient réagi comme s'ils les attendaient. Certains bloquèrent le chemin pour aller vers les dortoirs et d'autre vers la sortie. Drago apparut entouré de Crabbe et Goyle et leur fit face. Il fit un signe avec sa baguette et une bulle d'insonorisation apparut autour d'eux.

- Je voulais vous parler, Potter et Grindelwald, déclara Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ? demanda Séléna curieuse.

- Je veux vous faire une offre, je veux qu'on devienne amis ! répondit-il.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? demanda Harry méfiant.

- Aucune, je déteste Dumbledore pour ses idées de montrer nos pouvoirs aux Moldus et de son pouvoir de manipulation et le Seigneur des ténèbres depuis qu'il a tué ma mère sous mes yeux, à cause du dernier échec de mon père, déclara Drago d'une traite.

Harry et Séléna se regardèrent surpris de cette déclaration. Harry lança un Legilimens sur Drago pour voir s'il disait la vérité. Il vit le souvenir de la mort de Narcissa Malefoy. Après quelques minutes, Harry fit signe à Séléna pour confirmer les dires de Drago.

- Nous acceptons, Drago ! dit Séléna avec un sourire sincère.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras un meilleur ami que Weasley et Granger, dit Harry en souriant lui aussi en présentant sa main.

Drago, surpris au début, la serra avec un grand sourire. Séléna lui dit qu'il devait venir avec eux à leur cours de rattrapage du lendemain. Il accepta mais posa plusieurs questions, mais Harry lui dit qu'il aurait toutes les réponses le lendemain. Le lendemain vers 5h30 du matin, Harry se rendit seul à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Séléna n'était pas encore levée. Quand le jeune Potter rentra dans la Grande Salle, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait juste Stéphanie Dumbledore. Potter partit vers sa table comme si de rien n'était, mais il fut vite rattrapé par Dumbledore.

- Bon matin Harry ! dit Stéphanie avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour ! dit le Serpentard d'un ton neutre.

- Grindelwald n'est pas avec toi ce matin ? demanda la Gryffondor avec un petit ton d'insolence.

- Elle dort encore, vu qu'il est juste 5h30 du matin, comme tout le reste du château, répondit Potter sur le même ton.

- Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, elle t'empêche de t'entraîner à maîtriser ton pouvoir ancestral, déclara Stéphanie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Harry en colère.

Stéphanie fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Drago juste à côté de Harry à la table des Serpentard.

- Dumbledore, tu dégages, tu ne vois pas que tu énerves Harry, dit Malefoy d'un ton insolent.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Harry ? demanda Dumbledore surpris.

- Depuis qu'on est devenus amis, on n'appelle pas nos amis par leur nom de famille ! dit Harry sur un ton froid.

Stéphanie se leva et partit à la course en dehors de la Grande Salle. Les deux Serpentard firent connaissance. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient plusieurs points en commun comme le Quidditch et les duels. Après un moment, les autres élèves commencèrent à arriver. Séléna s'assit à côté de Harry. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Harry reçut un hibou avec un message du Directeur. C'était une convocation immédiate à son bureau. Harry cligna des yeux et le papier prit feu. Les personnes alentour pensèrent tout suite à la magie sans baguette ou un mouvement rapide de la baguette. Mais Séléna eut un grand sourire en sachant comment il avait réussi à faire ça. Ailleurs dans la Grande Salle, une Gryffondor avait tout remarqué aussi. Quand l'heure d'aller en cours approcha, le professeur Rogue dit à Harry d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore tout suite. Harry se rendit au bureau qui été ouvert et entendit une discussion.

- Je vous promets de le surveiller, comme il se doit, dit la voix d'un homme inconnu.

- Très bien Green, je te reparle d'ici une semaine, dit Dumbledore.

Harry décida à ce moment de cogner. Il entendit Dumbledore dire "Entrez", il entra alors dans le bureau. Il regarda partout dans le bureau mais ne trouva personne. Le directeur lui fit un sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Harry, je t'ai demandé de venir car plusieurs de tes amis sont très inquiets pour toi, surtout depuis que tu es allé à Serpentard, déclara Dumbledore.

- Quels amis, monsieur ? demanda le jeune Potter d'un ton froid.

- Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Dumbledore et plusieurs autres de vos camarades de Gryffondor, répondit Dumbledore.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, ils ne sont pas mes amis, dit Harry brusquement.

- Ils te fournissent une meilleure amitié sincère que peuvent te fournir Miss Grindelwald et Mr. Malefoy, dit le vieux directeur.

- Ils veulent t'éloigner du côté de la lumière, ils veulent t'embrouiller pour permettre à Voldemort de te tuer, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire victorieux camouflé par sa barbe.

- Suffi Vieux Fou ! cria Harry en colère en laissant échapper une vague de puissance.

Tous les meubles du bureau furent expulsés de leur emplacement. Dumbledore, pris par surprise, se retrouva dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Quand il se releva, il trouva Harry, debout, en pleine forme.

- Tu t'es entraîné à te maîtriser à ce que je vois, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

- Un peu de méditation, cela aide beaucoup, dit tout simplement Potter en se retournant.

Harry partit du bureau et s'en alla tout suite à son deuxième cours de la journée. Plus tard pendant le dîner, Harry raconta sa rencontre à Séléna et Drago mais ne parla pas de sa vague de puissance. Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Quand ce fut l'heure du cours de rattrapage de Potions, ils partirent vers le bureau de Rogue.

- Bonsoir Severus ! dit Séléna en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Harry, Séléna, pourquoi Drago est venu avec vous ? demanda Vinquiel.

- C'est une recrue pour notre projet ! dit Harry.

- Oh je vois, vous avez bien fait, je suis au courant de ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres va faire avec toi, Drago, tu n'aimeras pas ça du tout, dit Rogue.

- Je veux que vous m'enseigniez le meilleur moyen de me défendre de Voldemort et de Dumbledore, dit Drago.

- Tu vas suivre le même entraînement que Harry et Séléna, dit Vinquiel avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'on devrait ajouter la magie élémentaire aussi, j'ai utilisé le feu tantôt, avec un clignement de l'œil, déclara Harry.

- D'accord, dit Rogue.

Il fit le cours moitié méditation et moitié magie sans baguette. Drago avait montré quelques aptitudes de la magie Ancestrale des Malefoy. Il pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette et l'élément terre. À la fin du cours, quand les trois jeunes voulurent partir se coucher, ils furent arrêtés par Vinquiel.

- Nous devons parler politique de notre projet, déclara-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai, je propose comme nom, l'éclair de l'espoir, dit Harry.

- Pourquoi l'éclair de l'espoir ? demanda Drago.

- Je dois éliminer Voldemort, et Dumbledore pour que notre monde connaisse la vraie paix. Le monde magique voit ma cicatrice comme un signe d'espoir, expliqua Harry.

- Je suis d'accord avec ce nom ! dirent Séléna et Vinquiel en même temps.

- Et notre signe va être un éclair ? demanda Rogue.

- Oui, un éclair, dans un pentagone, ajouta Harry.

- Je propose aussi qu'on ait notre propre tatouage de notre signe sur nos corps. Un peu comme la marque des ténèbres, déclara Drago.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Nous déciderons plus tard de son emplacement, dit Vinquiel.

- Allez-vous coucher les enfants, dit Rogue avec un sourire face à toutes ses bonnes idées.

Les trois jeunes Serpentard partirent se coucher avec la tête pleine d'idée. Pendant ce temps dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione, Ron et Stéphanie discutèrent après un grand effort physique et magique.

- On se débrouille bien, notre puissance magique à beaucoup augmenter, déclara Stéphanie.

- Oui, mais on est encore loin du niveau de Harry avant que son pouvoir ancestral se manifeste. Il peut utiliser le feu maintenant ! dit Ron épuisé et découragé.

- Oui, mais si on se fie au plan qu'Albus nous a donné, on s'entraîne tous les jours, et quand Harry a vaincu Voldemort, on en profite pour le neutraliser.

- Ron, tu devras te renseigner sur la magie ancestrale des Weasley. Pour savoir ce que tu pourrais apprendre, dit Hermione.

Une ombre rentra dans la pièce et un homme apparut devant eux.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Ron en pointant sa baguette sur l'inconnu.

- Appelez-moi Green, Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous entraîner car Potter est devenu plus fort qu'il n'avait prévu, déclara Green.


	4. Chapiter 4

Chapitre 4

Le restant du mois de septembre passa très vite pour les trois Serpentard qui s'entraînaient tous les jours. Ils pouvaient faire tous les sorts du niveau de première et deuxième années sans baguette à la perfection. Harry était capable d'utiliser l'élément feu, mais après un grand moment de concentration ou quand il était très en colère. Drago pouvait juste faire de mini tremblements de terre. Séléna faisait à peine quelques bulles d'eau. Harry, Drago et Séléna pouvaient maintenant ressentir les puissances magiques dans tout le château. Rogue les avait avertis de ne jamais le faire car si Dumbledore les détectait, ils seraient fichus. Depuis une semaine, il y avait sur leur avant-bras droit, un tatouage représentant un éclair dans un pentagone. Vinquiel leur avait parlé d'une vieille magie runique que Gellert Grindelwald utilisait. Le pentagone était utilisé pour des transports par téléportation et faire des invocations. Ils avaient tous décidé que leur marque serait leur moyen de transport et que pendant les vacances de Noël, ils iraient mettre leur signe un peu partout dans les lieux importants, tels que, Poudlard, le ministère de la magie, Ste Mangouste et plein d'autres. Un matin d'octobre à une semaine d'Halloween, il y eut un parchemin accroché à tous les babillards de Poudlard annonçant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 30 octobre et un bal costumé. Toute la gente féminine de Poudlard avait hâte d'être à ce bal. Par contre la moitié des gars de Poudlard n'étaient pas très heureux de devoir aller à un bal et d'autres s'en fichaient complètement.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle que le professeur Vinquiel qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Il dit à Harry et Drago qu'il allait devoir reporter leur cours de ce soir-là à cause d'une réunion des professeurs. Il repartit comme si de rien n'était. Les deux Serpentard se rendirent à leur table pour aller déjeuner.

- Bon matin Séléna ! dit Harry.  
- Bon matin les garçons ! dit Séléna avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est sûrement cette histoire de bal qui te rend si heureuse je parie ? déclara Drago en riant.  
- Oui ! Exactement ! répondit Séléna en riant.

Toute la Grande Salle fut interrompue dans sa discussion par le directeur qui demanda le silence.

- Mes chers élèves, vous avez sûrement vu les annonces de ce matin ! Je vous parle maintenant pour vous annoncer quelques détails sur le bal. Vous pouvez utiliser des costumes moldus ou sorciers. Vous n'aurez pas à chercher un ou une partenaire, j'ai ici une coupe similaire à la Coupe de Feu ! Ça sera la coupe qui choisira les couples, déclara Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Plusieurs élèves protestèrent contre ce choix de couple. Dumbledore dut rétablir le silence grâce à un silencio pour que le calme revienne dans la Grande Salle.

- Pour finir mon annonce, votre costume doit comporter un masque, on doit ne pas voir votre visage. Vous devez aussi trouver un pseudonyme qui représente votre costume. Personne ne doit savoir le nom de votre partenaire avant le lendemain du bal. Vous avez deux jours pour mettre votre pseudonyme dans la coupe, dit Dumbledore.

Le brouhaha reprit et on entendit juste des discussions sur des costumes ou de pseudonyme. Harry, Drago et Séléna partirent se promener avant d'aller en cours. Ils parlaient de costume mais Harry fut celui qui participa le moins à la discussion. Séléna et Drago le remarquèrent assez vite et s'arrêtèrent au détour d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Séléna inquiète.  
- Il n'y a rien Séléna, dit Harry toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Il repartit vers le seul cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec les deux autres, Divination. Les autres, déçus de sa réaction, partirent vers Étude des runes.

- J'ai fait quoi de mal pour qu'il me réponde comme ça ? demanda Séléna tristement.  
- Non, tu n'as rien fait, c'est Harry. Il doit avoir un plan en tête, dit Drago pour réconforter Séléna.

Le cours de Drago et Séléna passa rapidement, eux qui s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour Harry. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, les deux Serpentard se dépêchèrent pour arriver à la Grande Salle les premiers pour voir Harry. Ils attendirent toute l'heure du dîner, Harry ne vint pas manger. Inquiet, Drago et Séléna repartirent à leur cours. Ils allaient rentrer dans la classe d'Enchantement quand Séléna s'arrêta brusquement. Elle repartit dans un couloir à droite en criant à Drago qu'elle revenait plus tard. Séléna courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Elle entra et trouva Harry assis dans un coin de la pièce.

- Harry, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
- Merci d'être venu, répondit-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? demanda Séléna.  
- Sirius me manque, même quand j'ai eu ce pouvoir, je n'ai même pas réussi à le protéger, dit Harry.  
- Comment ça tu n'as pas réussi à le protéger ? demanda Séléna.  
- Je vais tout t'expliquer dans les moindres détails, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début, déclara Harry.

**(Flash-Back)**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna rentrèrent dans une salle énorme remplie d'étagères qui contenaient des petites boules de cristal. Ils admirèrent la salle avant de s'enfoncer dans ce labyrinthe de cristal. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent l'allée où Harry avait vu Voldemort torturer Sirius. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une allée avec une chaise. Neville, qui regardait les prophéties sur les étagères, remarqua une prophétie qui parlait de Harry Potter.

- Harry, il y a ton nom écrit sous cette prophétie, déclara Neville.  
- Où ça ? demanda Harry surpris.  
- Juste là, c'est inscrit le Seigneur des ténèbres et ? , Harry Potter.

Harry prit la boule de cristal dans sa main. Il entendit la voix de Transley, le professeur de divination, qui annonça la prophétie.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. _

Pendant qu'il écoutait la prophétie, il remarqua qu'un symbole hexagonal tournait autour de lui à ses pieds. Il ressentit comme une libération de pression en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hexagone disparut. Quand il allait poser la question aux autres, il fut encerclé par les Mangemorts. Le groupe de jeunes et le groupe de Mangemorts s'échangèrent quelques sorts. Ginny lança un sort d'explosion qui fit basculer toutes les étagères. Harry et les autres profitèrent de ce moment pour s'enfuir par la première porte venue. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle avec un voile. Pendant que Harry admirait le voile, les autres se firent capturer par des Mangemorts. Harry se retrouva seul face à Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange qui le menaçaient de leur baguette. Harry, sûr de lui, lança la boule de cristal sur la roche et utilisa le sort Repulso sur Lucius et Bellatrix. Les deux Mangemorts furent repoussés de trois mètres, surpris par la puissance du sort. Plusieurs cracs se firent entendre dans la salle. L'Ordre du Phénix était venu à la rescousse des jeunes de Poudlard.

- Tu es devenu plus fort cette année ? demanda Sirius en rejoignant Harry face à Lucius et Bellatrix.  
- Je me suis amélioré, mais je ne croyais pas pouvoir les repousser de trois mètres, dit Harry.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. C'était juste un coup de chance, ça n'arrivera plus ! déclara Lucius.

Un combat éclata entre Harry, Sirius et les deux Mangemorts. Bellatrix lança plusieurs fois les sortilèges impardonnables sur Sirius mais seulement le Doloris sur le jeune Potter. Harry et Sirius utilisèrent seulement les Stupéfix et l'Expelliarmus. Après quelques minutes de combat, ils réussirent à assommer Lucius et Bellatrix. Ravi de leur victoire, Sirius ne vit pas que sa cousine se relevait.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria Lestrange.

Le temps se mit à ralentir pour Harry, il vit le sortilège arriver carrément sur Sirius. Sirius fut propulsé dans le voile à cause de la puissance du sort utilisé. Harry, était immobilisé. Bellatrix se mit à crier qu'elle avait tué Sirius Black, ce qui augmenta la colère de Harry. Ce qui empira à ce moment, c'est qu'il vit Dumbledore caché dans l'ombre, avec un sourire, face à la mort de Black. Harry cria de colère, libérant une petite vague de puissance, et partit rejoindre Bellatrix dans le hall du ministère.

- ENDOLORIS ! cria Harry en colère en pointant sa baguette sur Lestrange.

Bellatrix Lestrange tomba de douleur sur la brique noire du hall, suppliant Harry d'arrêter, sous cette intense douleur. Harry finit par arrêter, quelques minutes plus tard. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Tue-la Harry, venge la mort de ton parrain. Libère ta colère, toute ta puissance face à l'assassin de ta seule famille, dit la voix de Voldemort derrière le jeune Potter.

Harry leva sa baguette vers Bellatrix mais au dernier moment se retourna pour attaquer Voldemort. Voldemort fit un mouvement de la main et propulsa Harry à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Tu es faible Potter ! déclara Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.  
- Stupéfix ! dit Harry en se relevant.  
- Protego ! Tu as juste ça en réserve ? demanda Voldemort.  
- LA FERME ! STUPÉFIX TOTALUS ! cria Harry en colère.  
Voldemort dévia le sort d'un mouvement de poignet mais fut surpris de voir le jeune Potter maîtriser ce sort avec une telle puissance. Encore loin de le blesser mais quand même puissant.  
- Je vais en finir avec toi maintenant, adieux Potter ! dit le Seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Pas ce soir Tom, dit la voix de Dumbledore en apparaissant dans une lumière blanche.

**(Fin de Flash-Back)**

- Et tu connais la suite de cette soirée comme tout le monde le sait… Albus Dumbledore a sauvé la vie du jeune Potter, déclara Harry en finissant de raconter leur voyage au ministère.  
- Donc, tu avais tes pouvoirs… avant la mort de Sirius, résuma Séléna pensive.  
- Oui, enfin je crois. Je me suis senti plus fort quand le signe hexagonal a disparu, répondit Harry.  
- On va se renseigner Harry, demain, à la réunion, dit Séléna avec un grand sourire.  
- Merci de m'écouter, Séléna, dit Harry en serrant Séléna dans ses bras.  
- Mais de rien Harry, c'est à ça que servent les meilleurs amis, dit Séléna en rougissant un peu.

Pendant ce temps, une ombre sortit discrètement de la Salle sur Demande et partit en grande vitesse vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Une ombre rentra dans le bureau du directeur, sans que la gargouille ne bouge. Albus, en train de lire des parchemins, ne réagit même pas face à la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule.

- Bonjour Mr. Green, dit Dumbledore sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.  
- Bonjour Albus, vous savez toujours reconnaître les magies aussi bien, même si elle est camouflée, dit Green.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite avant l'heure prévue ? demanda Dumbledore sans lever la tête de ses parchemins.  
- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Potter et Grindelwald, ils parlaient du moment où il a eu ses nouveaux pouvoirs, déclara Green.

Dumbledore releva la tête rapidement, surpris.

- Expliquez-moi ça, Mr Green ! dit Dumbledore très intéressé.

Green raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre les deux Serpentard. À la fin de cette explication, Dumbledore était en colère.

- Saleté de Grindelwald, il a réussi à poser son sort runique sur la Prophétie pour annuler le brideur de potentiel magique que j'avais lancé sur Harry à ses 11 ans, déclara Albus.  
- Comment il a fait pour l'annuler et comment il l'a posé ? demanda Green surpris.  
- J'ignore comment, il doit avoir des apprentis en liberté dans la nature. Il utilisait une magie runique très différente de ce qu'on connaît. L'hexagone servait à annuler n'importe quel type de sort. J'ignore le pouvoir des autres formes, mais cela est très dangereux pour nous, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Dites à Stéphanie de passer me voir. Avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta Dumbledore pensif.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago fut ravi de retrouver Harry, plus heureux que ce matin. Les trois Serpentard parlèrent tout le restant de la soirée, vu qu'il n'avait pas de réunion ce soir-là. Ils restèrent discuter tard dans la nuit, comme c'était vendredi et qu'il n'avait pas de cours le lendemain. Le lendemain, nos trois Serpentard furent convoqués au bureau de Severus pour rattraper le cours de la veille au soir. Après un déjeuner bien mérité, Harry, Séléna et Drago se rendit au bureau de Rogue.

- Bonjour Severus, Bonjour Vinquiel, dit Séléna.  
- Bonjour les jeunes ! répondit Vinquiel.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago.  
- Nous parlons de ce qu'on fait à Pré-au-Lard, dit Severus.  
- Je crois que l'on devrait poser notre marque sur le mur d'une maison, déclara Séléna.  
- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, nous devrions le faire sur le mur arrière des Trois balais, ajouta Harry.  
- D'accord, on va vous faire pratiquer le sort pour poser votre marque.  
- Avant, je voudrais savoir, si dans la magie runique de Grindelwald, il y avait une rune en hexagone ?  
- Oui, il se servait de cette rune pour se protéger et annuler n'importe quel sortilège, expliqua Vinquiel.  
- Quand j'ai pris la prophétie au ministère, pendant que je l'écoutais, un signe hexagonal tournait autour de moi, expliqua Harry.

Rogue et Vinquiel se regardèrent surpris et comprirent que Harry étais sous l'emprise d'un sort depuis tout ce temps.

- Je crois qu'on t'a imposé un brideur de potentiel magique, déclara Severus.  
- C'est moi qui ai posé ce sort sur la prophétie, dernière mission que Gellert m'a donnée, ajouta Vinquiel.  
- On en apprend tous les jours. Bon, on commence ? demanda Drago.  
- Oui ! dit Severus.


End file.
